


[Podfic] Semper Fi

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: He already knows what he'd choose.





	[Podfic] Semper Fi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semper Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90270) by [Tevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevere/pseuds/Tevere). 



Brad and Nate have a kind of hopeless bond in this story that really gets to me. 

Length: 15 m 17 s. Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/gp99d06qk8obulpo20gcwntia67k2e2a).


End file.
